


No Love [ JunSeob ÷ Highlight ]

by TamasaBlue



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamasaBlue/pseuds/TamasaBlue
Summary: Junhyung berharap bisa menjalin kisah cinta romantis bersama Yoseob. Sementara Yoseob hanya menginginkan kehancuran Junhyung, sampai semuanya terasa setimpal. Tapi siapa yang tahu ukuran dari kata 'setimpal'? |"There is no love here!"





	No Love [ JunSeob ÷ Highlight ]

**Prolog**

 

Seorang pria berkacamata berumur sekitar 50 tahun sedang berdiri di samping mobil hitam di area parkir bandara. Pandangannya waspada, sedikit tidak cocok dengan perawakannya yang tinggi kurus. Ia sedang menunggu seseorang, tepatnya putra dari pemilik rumah di mana ia bekerja. Seharusnya ia menjemput di dalam bandara, karena ia sendiri khawatir dengan pria yang ia sedang tunggu. Tentu saja, ini adalah kali pertama ia kembali ke Korea setelah hampir 6 tahun tinggal di Kyoto, Jepang. Situasi di bandara ini sudah jauh berbeda dengan situasi dulu, bukan? Mungkin saja ia akan kebingungan mencari pintu keluar.

"Paman Lee." Pria berkacamata itu menoleh dengan cepat. Orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu akhirnya tiba juga. Ia membungkuk, memberi salam, yang dibalas dengan bungkukan oleh pria yang lebih muda. Kesopanannya masih tetap sama seperti dulu, meski penampilannya berubah total dari yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Dengan sopan pria paruh baya itu mengambil alih koper yang dibawa tuan mudanya dan buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi belakang mobil. Setelah selesai, ia berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu belakang.

"Silakan, Tuan Muda," pria itu membungkuk lagi. Pria yang dipanggil Tuan Muda –yang memakai jaket hitam, sebuah masker dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya, juga sebuah topi hitam tanpa motif– tanpa bicara masuk ke dalam mobil. Baru kemudian pria paruh baya yang dipanggil 'Paman Lee', masuk di bagian kemudi untuk mengantarkan Tuan Muda pulang.

Tak ada percakapan apapun dari mulut mereka berdua. Paman Lee melirik melalui kaca spion. Tuan Muda sudah melepas kacamata dan maskernya. Pandangannya kosong, menatap keluar jendela, tapi siapa yang bisa menebak isi hatinya?

"Ke mana tujuan kita, Tuan Muda?" tanya Paman Lee akhirnya.

"Kediaman keluarga Jang," jawab singkat pria itu masih sambil menatap jalanan. Paman Lee mengangguk. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk fokus menyetir. Mungkin lebih baik ia tak bertanya macam-macam terlebih dulu. Tuan Muda pasti masih berduka karena baru saja kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Paman Lee memutar setir mobil, berbelok ke arah kanan, saat mendengar suara dari bangku penumpang.

"Bagaimana proses pemakamannya?" Paman Lee sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya, tapi dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya.

"Berjalan lancar, Tuan."

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuanya?"

"Mereka masih terkejut dengan kejadian ini, apalagi Nyonya Jang. Orangtua Anda sudah berjanji pada mereka akan membantu menyelidiki kasus ini, tapi mereka menolak."

"Ya, _Eommonim_ sudah mengabariku soal itu."

"Dan ada lagi, Tuan Muda. Tuan Muda Jang meninggalkan sebuah surat untuk Anda."

"Surat?"

"Ya. Nyonya Jang tak mengijinkan siapapun melihat surat itu, bahkan pihak kepolisian sekalipun. Sejujurnya itu sangat mengganggu penyelidikan, tapi mereka tidak bisa berkutik saat ayah anda bicara langsung pada mereka untuk tidak mengganggu keluarga Jang."

"Mengapa mereka bersikap sampai seperti itu hanya untuk sebuah surat?" Paman Lee mengangkat kedua bahunya karena ia sendiri tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Tuan Muda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan kembali melemparkan pandangan ke arah jalan. "Menurutmu apakah Hyung menjelaskan alasan ia melakukan semua ini di surat itu?" tanya pria muda itu lagi.

 

"Bisa jadi, Tuan Muda... Bisa jadi..."

 

**-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 

"Tuan Muda Yang."

 

Pria yang disapa hanya mengangguk kecil saat semua orang yang melihatnya membungkuk memberi hormat. Ia terus berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan diikuti Paman Lee di belakangnya. Ia masih memakai kacamata hitamnya, tapi meskipun begitu semua orang sudah bisa merasakan bagaimana tajam pandangannya. Kharismanya tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia mungkin masih muda, tapi jelas orang-orang tahu harus bersikap bagaimana terhadapnya. Selain karena statusnya sebagai putra tunggal pengusaha sukses Yang, tapi juga desas-desus mengenai bisnis pribadinya di Kyoto yang berhasil meskipun ia memulai semua itu dari titik paling bawah. Dia bukan pria sembarangan. Semua orang yang sedang berada di kediaman Jang paham betul mengenai fakta itu.

Pria itu berhenti berjalan saat sudah sampai di salah satu ruangan yang pintunya tertutup rapat. Ia mengetuk dua kali, kemudian membukanya perlahan meski belum ada jawaban dari dalam.

"Bisakah kau menunggu di luar, Paman Lee?" tanya pria itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Paman Lee membungkuk sebagai jawaban. Pria muda itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan segera menutup pintunya. Ia melepas kacamata hitamnya, menyimpannya ke saku jaket yang masih ia kenakan, dan perlahan melangkah mendekati seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela kaca.

"Nyonya Jang." Wanita yang dipanggil menoleh dengan ragu. Awalnya ia hanya memasang ekspresi datar, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri pria yang baru saja memanggilnya. Wajahnya memerah, kedua matanya berkaca-kaca, dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

"Yoseob-ah...," lirih ia memanggil balik pria muda yang kini ada di hadapannya. Dengan ragu ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke sisi wajah si pria. Pria itu –Yoseob, tersenyum kecil sambil tangannya balas menggenggam pergelangan tangan Nyonya Jang.

"Ya, Bibi. Ini aku." Kurus sekali tangan ini. Tangan yang dulu selalu mengelus kepala pria itu saat menginap di rumah ini. Tangan yang dulu selalu mencubit pipinya dengan gemas. Mengapa jadi sekurus ini? Memangnya sedalam apa permasalahan di antara dia dan anaknya, hingga bisa membuat Nyonya Jang menjadi kurus seperti ini.

"Bibi merindukanmu," dengan cepat Yoseob memeluk wanita di hadapannya. Diusapnya punggung Nyonya Jang dengan gerakan berungkali.

"Aku juga merindukan Bibi."

"Bibi sangat membutuhkanmu, Yoseob-ah. Bibi tidak bisa menghadapi ini semua sendiri...," wanita itu bergumam sambil terisak. Yoseob memejamkan matanya. Dadanya sangat sakit hanya dengan melihat kondisi Nyonya Jang yang kacau seperti ini.

"Aku di sini, Bibi. Aku sudah di sini," Yoseob melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat kedua mata sayu wanita itu, "dan aku membutuhkan semua penjelasan dari Bibi."

 

**-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

 

Yoseob melipat surat yang baru saja selesai ia baca dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia berjalan mendekati Nyonya Jang yang berdiri di depan dupa. Matanya menatap kosong pada pigura foto yang menampilkan wajah seorang pria muda yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Nyonya Jang. Ya, itu memang foto dari putra tunggalnya.

"Hanya surat itu peninggalan darinya. Bibi menyimpan surat itu tanpa membaca isinya." Yoseob hanya mengangguk. Ia percaya dengan perkataan Nyonya Jang, karena tadi ia memang menerima surat itu dalam amplop yang masih tertutup rapat. Ia tahu, seharusnya Nyonya Jang membuka amplop itu terlebih dahulu, mengingat ia adalah ibu kandung dari penulis surat itu sendiri.

"Bibi mengenal dengan baik karakter Hyunseung. Dia memang keras kepala, tapi juga bermental kuat." Ya, Yoseob juga tahu benar mengenai itu. Hyunseung adalah pria yang berkemauan tinggi. Jika ia memutuskan sesuatu, maka tak ada satupun yang bisa menghentikannya, bahkan ibunya sendiri. Dia adalah pria dengan mental paling kuat yang Yoseob kenal setelah ayahnya sendiri. Hal itu pula yang menginspirasi Yoseob hingga bisa menjadi Yoseob yang sekarang. Siapa yang tak akan terkejut melihat Yoseob yang sekarang jika mengingat dulu ia adalah pemuda gendut dengan penampilan aneh.

Yoseob meremas telapak tangannya dengan kuat. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya mati-matian, terlebih setelah membaca seluruh penjelasan sahabatnya di surat tadi. Ada banyak hal yang sudah dialami Hyunseung selama 2 tahun ini, sejak ia memutuskan keluar dari rumahnya. Semuanya adalah hal buruk. Bagaimana ia membangun bisnis dengan usahanya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang di dekatnya, termasuk kekasihnya. Ia juga bercerita mengenai semua permasalahan yang timbul sejak ia menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya, dan bagaimana ia berusaha menghadapi itu semua sendirian.

Yoseob menggeretakkan giginya. Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu soal ini sama sekali, padahal selama 2 tahun ini ia selalu menjaga komunikasi dengan Hyunseung? Di surat itu Hyunseung juga menjelaskan mengapa ia selalu menutupi permasalahannya dari orang lain, sahabatnya, bahkan dari Yoseob. Itu karena ia menganggap semua permasalahan yang ia hadapi adalah akibat dari kesalahannya sendiri. Yoseob tahu itu tak mungkin. Semua ini jelas berkaitan dengan kekasihnya. Astaga... bagaimana bisa Hyunseung menyebut orang sebrengsek itu sebagai kekasihnya?

"Bibi seperti kehilangan tujuan hidup, Yoseob-ah...," Yoseob membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Nyonya Jang. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Nyonya Jang dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa yang Bibi katakan?!"

"Jika Hyunseung pergi dari rumah, Bibi masih bisa bertahan. Karena Bibi tahu Bibi masih bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi ini berbeda! Bibi sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, Yoseob-ah, seberapa pun inginnya Bibi. Bibi ingin meyakinkannya, kalau masih ada Bibi yang akan menjaganya. Bibi... masih ibu kandungnya... meskipun ia keluar dari rumah ini bukan berarti hubungan darah di antara kami berakhir, bukan?" Wanita itu kembali menangis. Yoseob memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak wanita paruh baya itu. Ia mengerti perasaan Nyonya Jang. Ia pun sama putus asanya dengan wanita itu. Siapapun yang ada di posisinya pasti merasakan hal yang sama.

"Masih ada aku, Bibi. Aku menyayangimu. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti ibuku sendiri, kau tentu tahu itu," Yoseob berusaha menghibur Nyonya Jang semampunya. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh. Nyonya Jang adalah wanita yang sangat dekat dengannya. Bahkan kedekatan di antara mereka jauh lebih kuat ketimbang hubungan Yoseob dengan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

_Eommonim_ adalah wanita karir yang sangat sibuk semasa Yoseob kecil. Yoseob kecil sering dititipkan di rumah keluarga Jang dulu, karena Nyonya Jang dan Nyonya Yang berteman baik. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan mengapa Yoseob langsung meminta diantar ke kediaman keluarga Jang alih-alih ke rumah orangtuanya sendiri. Hanya memang Yoseob memanggil Nyonya Jang dengan panggilan 'bibi', karena tak ingin ibu kandungnya merasa cemburu.

"Jangan tinggalkan Bibi lagi, Yoseob-ah. Tidak untuk jarak yang sejauh kemarin..."

"Baik, Bibi."

"Bibi tidak bermaksud menahanmu untuk selalu berada di sini. Hanya saja...," Nyonya Jang terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Yoseob mengeratkan pegangannya. Ya, tanpa perlu dijelaskan secara rinci, Yoseob sudah mengerti apa maksud Nyonya Jang.

"Aku mengerti. Kali ini aku tak akan pergi." Yoseob memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ketika ia menghembuskan nafas, ia kembali membuka matanya. Bersamaan dengan tekad baru yang kini bercokol di kepalanya. Ia akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan tangannya sendiri. Ia akan membalas semua kepedihan yang dialami oleh keluarga Jang.

Orang itu harus merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hyunseung-hyung. Mencintai dengan dalam, hanya untuk dikhianati lebih dalam.

_Ya... Kau harus merasakannya_ –, gumam Yoseob dalam hati,

 

_**–Yong Junhyung.** _

 

 

_**To be continued...** _

 

 

**-oO-タマサ-Oo-**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya mengupload cerita yang sama di dua situs yang lain, jadi kalau ada yang bilang "Kok kayak pernah baca di FFn?", emang ya itu. Hhaa...
> 
> Untuk pembaca baru, saya beritahu ya, ini story JunSeob alias JunYo. JunSeung hanya slight di sini.
> 
> Lalu DooKwang, akan muncul belakangan.
> 
> Kalau berharap Yoseob yang lucu dan ngegemesin, well, kalian mungkin kecewa, karena di sini saya bikin dia jadi manipulative!Yoseob. Sementara Junhyung, saya jadiin dia sebagai bad!Junhyung yang brengsek dan playboy.
> 
> Ini adalah pertama kali saya posting di AO3, jadi kalo berantakan yaa... mohon maap :D
> 
> Nah mind to leave kudos and comment?
> 
> See you next chapter!
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
